Air filtration systems typically filter particulate (e.g., dust and other contaminants) out of dirty air (e.g., from an external environment) to provide clean air to a system. For example, an automotive air intake system typically includes an air filtration system configured to filter dirty air from the external environment prior to providing the air to a combustion chamber of the engine. The filtration may be performed by an air filter element within the filtration system. The air filter element may include air filter media. The air filter media may be supported in the air filter element by a frame. The air filter media is configured to trap the particulate contained in the dirty air as the air flows through the air filter media.
As dirty air is filtered through the air filter media, the air filter media loads as particulate builds within the air filter media and on the surface of the air filter media. As the load of the air filter media increases, the efficiency of the air filter typically increases. Additionally, as the load of the air filter media increases, the restriction of air flow through the air filter media typically increases. At a certain point in the air filter's life, the restriction through the air filter media becomes too large for the air filtration system to function properly. At or before this point, the air filter element, including the air filter media, is typically replaced with a new or refurbished air filter element.
The consistent need to replace filter elements within filtration systems has associated drawbacks. A first drawback is the cost of regularly replacing the filter elements. Replacement filter elements may be expensive. Additionally, the labor costs of technicians can drive up the operating costs of the filtration systems. A second drawback is negative environmental impact associated with the disposal of used filter elements in landfills. A third drawback is the potential contamination of the filtration systems that may occur when the old filter elements are removed. For example, a seal may be broken within the air filtration system when the old air filter element is removed, and prior to installation of the new air filter element, dirty air may travel to the clean side of the air filtration system. The above drawbacks are driving owners and operators of filtration systems to request self-cleaning filtration systems, thereby eliminating the need to replace the filter elements at regular service intervals.